Foreign
by Ruristorm15
Summary: Yuri was the sun; it represented happiness, authority, and Life. I was the moon; the symbol of passivity, receptivity, and Death. Yuri was always the stronger one; she could handle anything thrown at her and she would go to places that I could only dream of. I however was the dead weight, the one who slowed her down; and for that reason I suppose that I deserved what I happened.


**Hello readers, this is the story of Yuri & Yume from Naruto legacies chronicles by xxInuzukaxx. It is supposed to explain their past; I have been meaning to upload this for a while. I only own Yuri and Yume and their wretched excuse of a father. I don't own Naruto.**

Peas in a Pond

I woke up to my father's loud retreating footsteps, our room was dimly lit and my sister Yuri was snoring softly. I stood up quietly and made my way to our window; the scene outside was breath taking. It was really the only beautiful thing in our lives, sometimes when it got too bad, I'd look outside and feel at peace.

The river was a calm blue; jagged green mountains ran into the horizon, the fields were a gorgeous green blotted with pink and yellow. Our farm was notoriously clean; and almost everything had been done by Yuri alone. It made me guilty to have Yuri always do the hard labor, but since our father was always drunk, he didn't do anything and Yuri never let me help.

The air was fresh, and exceptionally sweet. I noticed Yuri shift slightly, before she deftly opened her striking blue eyes. She was really pretty; Yuri-Chan, but she never cared. Sometimes I wonder if it made me a narcissist since she was identical to me.

"Yume-Chan, you should be sleeping." She hummed calmly; it was weird how she was always telling me to rest, when she was the one who needed to rest. She sat up, pushed her red-orange hair back from her eyes before standing up. She looked at me curiously noticing my lack of response and walked over to me.

"Is he gone?" she asked referring to our father. I nodded my head and turn to look out the window once again; the sun was traveling up the sky bathing everything with its light.

~O~

"It's awfully chilly," I commented, noting the breeze that had just picked up. Yuri looked over the hill that was covered in cherry blossom trees and out to the icy river. "It looks like it's going to rain," she said thoughtfully. Later that day as Yuri worked on the planting seeds and plowing through the earth; I noticed that the sky was darkening quickly. She was right; she always somehow seemed to know when it will rain.

"Wow..." whispered Yuri reverently wiping her brow. The winds were picking up, that combined with the darkening atmosphere and the humidity was making me shiver. I didn't want to go inside without Yuri so I stayed, opting to put away the tools for her instead.

"It is getting dark and he will probably come back soon, so we should get inside." She whispered loudly. There were crickets chirping, and frogs croaking. We cleaned up and headed inside where Yuri set to work on making food. I helped her by getting out the supplies and washing the dishes; the door clicked open and I momentarily froze. He stumbled into the kitchen with a full bottle in his left hand; eyes bloodshot and cheeks red. He looked drunker than usual.

"Where's the food?" he slurred, he could see that it was boiling on the stove but he wanted us to tell. He was sadistic like that; Yuri stared at him coolly and pointed to the stove.

"It is on the stove." She stated coolly. I whimpered; she did that on purpose, as an insult. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she didn't respect him. He struck her so fast her head slammed into the wall behind her. She grabbed her cheek; but otherwise she didn't show much emotion. Her eyes froze over as she glared at him; he stomped over to her and pulled her up by her hair. Hundreds of silky ginger locks fell to the floor.

He dragged her to the living room with Yuri struggling against his grasp. I gasped and tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall. I ran at him and beat him with my fists in a futile attempt to make him stop; every time he did this, I tried to make him hit me instead but he never does. I wish that mom was still here, dad never hit us then. When she died he started to drink; at first he only on Fridays after work, but then it became more frequent.

Everybody in the village knew but no body ever did anything. Some pretended that it never happened while other said that it was our own faults. I hated them; and with each passing night I hate them more. I didn't see his arm move, only felt the pain as the bottle hit me on the top of my head, everything blurred and I fell, it hurt. I could feel the glass and sake pouring down from my head, and something else. Something thick was sliding down my neck, there were tears pouring from my eyes like a waterfall. I heard Yuri struggling against our father, but I didn't hear much after that, as everything went dark.

I woke up to penetrating pain in my head; remembering what had occurred earlier, I struggled to a sitting position and forced my eyes to open. Everything was blurry still, like I was looking through frosted glass. I heard shuffling and instinctively froze; I felt small hands on my shoulders and relaxed knowing that it was my sister. She gently wiped my face and helped me up.

"…Yume-chan, I am s-so sorry" she told me, her voice sounded off, hoarse like she was crying. I must have showed my alarm because she squeezed me gently as she lowered me onto something soft, it was probably my bed. I kept blinking, hoping to adjust my eyes. The blurriness stayed, but I could see the faint amber like colour of Yuri's hair. I didn't want to bother Yuri anymore after what happened tonight so I kept quiet. The house was eerily quiet; I didn't hear my father's loud snoring. Had he decided to leave? Why wasn't he here?

"Yuri-nii, where did he go?" I kept my voice low, part in fear that he was still here and would hear, and part because my head still hurt.

"I don't know, he just left." Yuri replied; her voice unnaturally void. I didn't know what to think, Yuri never sounded like that, like she wasn't even there. We were both quite for a long time, and I was worrying about my older sister, she would have noticed that something was wrong with me.

She was observant and would have noticed my lack of eye movement, but she didn't. Something bad must have happened, she must have been hurt, but I couldn't see, and if I asked she would know. I wanted to tell her, because she would probably know what to do, but I felt guilty that I was thinking about my injuries and not hers.

"Yume-chan, we have to leave soon. We can't stay here anymore." Yuri whispered her voice filled with conviction. She didn't sound so hurt anymore; she wasn't back to her old self by any means but now she just sounded tired.

"We can go somewhere far away, where no one can hurt us." Yuri continued louder now, her strength nearly contagious. I felt her hands on my cheeks, her figure still blurry. A part of me hoped that she would notice so that I wouldn't be so scared, but the less selfish part hoped that she wouldn't.

"Yume-chan, can you see me?" She asked, fear underlining the question…

**There it is. What you guys think about it? If you haven't read the Naruto Legacies Chronicles, you should check it out. You don't have to if you don't want though, you won't need it for this story, but the characters are quite cool. Any ways I hope that I entertained you. Review**


End file.
